


Firsts

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, f/f - Freeform, ftfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: It was their first date. Levy x Lucy





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this awhile back and posted on tumblr, decided to post here too. Please check out the adorable fanart that was drawn for it! http://writingissues.tumblr.com/post/161764030576/levycchi-bianww-writingissues-title
> 
> Thank You!

No matter what Levy did nothing could calm her beating heart even if it did have a reason, it was the first time she and Lucy would be going out. As girlfriends. The thought brought a smile to the script mage’s face as she then bite her lip not wanting Lucy to see her with some goofy smile and tease her, but she really couldn’t help it, walking back and forth in a pace in her small living room, her hands now on her checks pulling and pushing them in to get rid of the smile. It didn’t work.

One would think that after being friends for so long, and going out on so many “platonic Girl Friend” dates through the years, it would be easy as pie for Levy. But no, this was different this was the first time to have actually expectations of romance happening, which terrified but also made her feel like she could fly to the moon in excitement, because finally after thinking of being in a unrequited love Levy finally did have her love, so everything had to be perfect.

Since, as she had heard in gossip from the girls at Fairy Hills or in the guild, the first date could make or break a relationship. It could be a disaster and could end up causing a rift between them, or be perfect and lead to marriage, a thought that made Levy’s heart beat a little faster as she bite her bottom lip, but only for a moment as she shook her head thinking about what else she was trying to prepare for which was the first kiss. 

Levy felt her heart would burst from her chest in both nervousness and excitement when that thought, of a kiss, crossed her mind more so since it would really truly would be her first kiss, and being with someone she had secretly loved for months was even better, and with Lucy who was her best friends it made it even better, since she also knew that Lucy would be just as nervous as she was, it both being their first kiss, which not to lie made Levy even happier, the romance books she had read over the years had hyped it up that she knew expectations were too big. But the young woman couldn’t help it. 

Levy stopped and she swallowed, looking up at her clock in a free space on her wall not covered in book cases and shelves, realizing that Lucy was late, very late, like almost an hour late. There was a pinch in her chest as fear and anxiety took over her thoughts in just what could be of happened, especially the worst case scenario: Natsu dragging Lucy somewhere or distracting her like he always did. Levy took a deep breath, her eyes closing as she put a hand on her chest, everything would be fine but if she had too she would go get Lucy herself, thanking whatever God there was that she had decided to wear flats for this. She marched over to her closet grabbing her small shawl to wrap around herself and opened the door, not expecting to see Lucy!

Lucy stood in front of her door with one arm to her side holding a small bouquet of roses, red ones which made a tiny smile appear on Levy’s face, and then looking to see her hunched over slightly reading off a piece of paper, Levy tilted her head as she walked closer trying to pear at the words, but it just caused Lucy’s head to snap up colliding their foreheads together.

“Oh my God Levy I’m so sorry.” as Levy held her forehead a bright red spot appearing, seemed Lucy’s bangs softened the hit for her, unlike Levy who always wore hers pulled up. Lucy hovered over her clearly worried as Levy finally opened her eyes getting a good look at this woman, who had her heart, and she was wearing lipstick, subtle but there and again, redutely, her heart pounded and mouth went dry.

This really was a date.

“I’m okay.” she smiled looking up, “You look…beautiful.” her face burned as well as Lucy’s as she touched the back of her neck with her free hand, her brown eyes shifting as she smiled.

“You do as well Levy…and I got you these I thought well.” she laughed which made Levy laugh as well as Lucy handed them to her. “I hope you like them, and I’m sorry for being late, I only meant to review” she blushed deeper hating to admit it, but it was Levy she always had to tell her, “and didn’t realize the time.“ she looked down and Levy nodded giving her a small grin.

"Its okay, shall we be going?” Levy held out her arm, like she was some gentleman, and Lucy for the first time realized just how nervous her friend…no her girlfriend was, as she grabbed it holding it close to herself. Finally their first date had begun, one of many to come.

“So,” Levy started squeezing Lucy’s hand as they locked arms, “what exactly where you reading and practicing so intensely?” she gave the celestial mage a mischievous grin watching as Lucy turned red almost to the point she looked like she was slightly sunburnt, “Come on you can tell me!” they stopped outside Fairy Hills as Lucy stood in front of Levy, both of their hands laced together. “Lu-chan” she titled her heads as she looked up at her.

Then she was kissed.

Not as romantic and passionate as the ones she would read about in her books and it happened so fast, Levy wasn’t even sure it happened or was on her lips. But she let go of one of Lucy’s hands to touch her lips, her brown eyes staring at the girl in front of her who was looking at the ground obviously embarrassed and maybe even a little bit scared.

“To Kiss, it was pointers to kiss and other first date stuff, more or less.” she shrugged not sure how or where to continue as she wanted to die inside, Lucy really had the worst luck and it defiantly wasn’t sparing her today of all days. With these thoughts she didn’t see the smile cross Levy’s face as she stepped forward her hand reaching out and touching Lucy’s head that finally looked at her in the eyes.

Levy’s warm brown eyes seemingly destroying any insecurity she had at that moment, especially when she stepped closer moving to her tip toes and placing her lips slightly on Lucy’s and pulling away but didn’t look away despite the redness covering her now, only a huge smile.

“Let’s go Lu-chan.” Lucy nodded swallowing as she grabbed and locked arms again with the woman she loved.


End file.
